Marstra Cousland
Author Contact Information FFIV: Marstra Cousland Battletag: GreyWarden:#11768 Discord: WanderingWarden#2707 Basic Information Full Name: Marstra Cousland Pronunciation: Mars-Tra Coos-land Nicknames: Mars, FlameLady, Crimson Blade of Ul'dah Age: 26 Sexuality: Bisexual Nationality: Ul'dahn Languages: Common Physical Appearance Height: 5'9 Weight: 180 lbs. Build: Toned, Athletic, Thicker frame. Eye Color: Sharp Emerald Green Skin tone. Light Tan. Tattoos: None Piercings: None. Scars/Marks: Few small Scattered scars on hands arms legs. One thin but long diagonal scar across face going between eyes and nose at an angle. And one Large Diagonal scar across abdomen leading up to her chest. Clothing: Heavy Armor, Light Gladiatorial armor, If not in armor is often found in a simple black Ul'dahn style clothing with that even having light chain underneath. Jewelry: One black and red scarf she has owned since childhood. Is said that it was left with her as a baby. So to her it is the only memento her unknown parents left her. Wears Bracelets and rings if occasion deems appropriate. Health Smoker: No. Hates it personally. Drinker: Casual Drinker. Not afraid to have a drinking session. Drug user: No, It would ruin her body Addictions: Often finds herself chewing on a toothpick whenever she gets her hands on one. Allergies: None Known. Aliments: Is always in a dull consistent pain from her Last day as a Gladiator. Medicine: Unless majorly sick takes none. Not even for her pain. Personality Personality: Marstra is a calm individual. She is Blunt and to the point. Stern and strong but has a humble side to her. Its how her being raised as a gladiator taught her. She has a suck it up Buttercup attitude. She will rarely ever complain about her own problems. She is rather flirty and not ashamed to show off a bit. When need be however she will flip the switch and turn into a wall of stone. Now that she is free from the Arena, She likes to travel and gather books which is her hobby when between training and traveling. She is a loyal friend once persuaded to be so. But will forever hold a bloody vengeance if betrayed. She is not afraid to sink a blade into a deserving persons flesh. Once in a battle Marstra is a different person. A lust in her eyes, Not necessarily for pure blood, But the thrill, the power, the risk of battle. Metal Clashing with metal, sweat, blood, tears, adrenaline is her secret high she will fight to the death, Very often does she leave prisoners unless a comrade stops her. Likes: Reading, Traveling. Confident, Redheads, Dislikes: Cocky Arrogance, Those who use their power to abuse the weak Fears: Becoming what she hates. Favorite colors: Red, Green, Purple Hobbies: Training/Staying in shape, Gathering Various books, Dancing. Skill set Mastery of Arms: Sword and shield Mastery, Two-handed blade Mastery, Expert knowledge with Various other weapons such as Claymores, Axes, Spears. Does not like to use a bow but can. Magicka: Marstra has a very limited understanding of Magick. She has began to study healing magicks with help from Various sources. Backstory Marstra was born in Ul'dah. Her parents who are currently unknown and for unknown reason left their darling little red child at the steps of the Gladiators guild. The Guild master at the time took in the child and helped Raise her as his own. Marstra even at a young age showed a fire and will that few often saw. Into her teens she was a master of sword and shield. Her only Rivals were her friends who became older siblings to her Mylla, Aldis and Levold. But she was able to back up her act, Only listening to the man who has become her father the Guild master. In the Arena she was Ruthless. Slay any man and woman who dared tried to Contest her. She earned the Title Crimson Blade While her brothers became the Champions. In the fallout of Aldis and Levold Marstra took the title of champion for a short while. Leaving her and Mylla at the top of the Gladiators. Then the day came. Marstra was bout to fight a pair of Elezans reigning from Coerthas. No big deal to her, She had fought many 2 on one battles in the past. Today should be no different, She went through her normal warm up routine full of honor and pride, She stepped into the ring with her combatants. Soon into their brawl however something wasn't right. Marstra's head began to spin her body began to delay in reaction speed. Someone had poisoned her water, Someone had set her up to fall this day.. The reign of the Crimson blade was at its end. Despite this Marstra managed to kill one of the twins. The other however still delt the final blows. One across her face. The other across her Abdomen. Defeated and bloody Marstra was now held to judgement. The Stage master asked for the lords and crowds judgement. Both who watched this girl grow and entertain them for years. Roared that she be spared this day, And so she was. Defeated bloodied Honor as champion however. Gone. Marstra came to not in the infirmary of the gladiators guild. But the Immortal Flames to her surprise the most famous gladiator of all. Raubahn the Bull of Ala Mhigo. "Child I have watched you grow in my coliseum I know a rigged fight when i see one i could see it in your movements. You were not as sharp. your actions delayed.. There was no honor in your loss. However, what's done is done. But, take this chance. There is more to life then the blood and sand.. I know it is all you have known. But, Take this chance to become more. Just as I did, As Aldis has. Get out there and learn about the world eh.? You can act as one of my agents here in the Flames. Gather information. Your name still holds weight. Crimson blade. " He smiled as he patted her shoulder and departed her room leaving behind a black journal with a bull and her choker which was her only memento from her parents and a Flame Lieutenant badge, linkshell, and two short swords with a purple tassel on the end of each majestic handle. Marstra sat in her bed for days. weeping, confused. lost on what to do. Even with the mans advice how could she so simply just walk away? From everything she had done her whole life. when she was able to she rose from her bed. Gathered her things. And departed from Ul'dah. Weather she wanted it to or not. Her next chapter had begun.